


Love Does not Describe the Passion and Affection I have for You

by TreatyWrites



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romani Dick Grayson, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatyWrites/pseuds/TreatyWrites
Summary: It's Dick and Wally's wedding. This specifically focuses on the vows. Need I say more?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Love Does not Describe the Passion and Affection I have for You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just like five minutes ago posted a fic about Dick Grayson being a whole lot sadder. I recommend reading it...since you know it is my work and I really like it when people read my stuff. So this is a wedding fic, not a whole one but close enough. I'm thinking about creating a second part to this but I'm not really sure so tell me what you think down below: wedding night with a little bit of smut? Or events leading up the marriage? As a fellow reader, all my works will be compete and edited to the best of my ability. If you see anything wrong or have ideas on how I can improve my writing feel free to comment below. I also will take writing prompts, so if you have something you want to read but don't want to write, hit me up, I have no qualms against it. Thank you for taking time to read the notes and reading this fic in general so please have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and/or evening.

Wally looked over the paper one more time, murmuring the words again and again, it wouldn’t be as special if he read it from a paper. He folded it in his coat pocket just in case, Artemis came in, “you ready Kid Mouth.” He beamed, “you here to take me away?” She rolled her eyes, “save it for your husband West.” “We’re not married yet,” he chimed. She laughed, “fine you got me there now hurry up you gotta be at the altar. He smiled and walked out of the door, people were filing in such as his friends Kaldur, Connor, Megan, and of course the ravishing Artemis who was currently his best women, and in the chairs were Alfred as well as all of his brothers, Damian was glaring a hole into his back. And while his actual family had yet to arrive, he had faith they’d make it there in time. About thirty minutes later the area was packed, uncle Barry had showed up with Aunt Iris and the two lectured him on how proud they were and how he was truly an amazing young man. The chairs were now packed with the Justice League, the Team old and new members and a few other friends he’d run into such Roy, Raven, Koridander and so forth. He stood on the altar knowing that in just a few minutes the ceremony would begin and the thought made him sweat even more. “Hey, relax, you’ll be fine,” Artemis assured giving him a genuine smile. He nodded and waited eagerly for the music to begin. But as soon as it started, he began to feel hopelessly ill prepared.

Dick fidgeted with his cuffs for the millionth time that minute. Bruce put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “you alright?” “Nervous,” he said, stomach filled completely with butterflies. Bruce nodded, “you’re going to be great.” He nodded, the assurance almost falling on deaf ears. “Dick,” Bruce began, holding eye contact, “I’m so very, very proud of you.” Now that did hit him, this was not the praise he’d get as Robin or Nightwing, this was actual praise, actual recognition something he and Bruce lacked in their relationship tremendously. Without warning he hugged him, “I love you dad.” He’d thought the phrase so many times but to say it out loud was different entirely, unexpectedly Bruce hugged him back, “I love you too son.” Behind them the music started and Dick straightened his hair out one last time before Bruce hooked his elbow and lead him to the isle. The next moments were panic as he tried not to fumble on his steps, as he passed his brothers they all let out a rowdy cheer, a proper response from his family, Alfred shushed them and he laughed slightly. And when he saw Wally he swore that his heart jumped into his throat. Wally was no different, to say Dick looked beautiful would be an insult, he looked freaking gorgeous, he’d always taken his fiance as some one who looked best in black, but apparently he was mistaken as he looked ten times better in a white suit.

When Dick reached the alter Bruce let him go and he swore he saw tears in his eyes. He stepped down and took his hand, leading him up the steps, both smiling fools. The beginning of the ceremony was filled with terror and joy and Wally found himself growing with anticipation as the vows drew nearer. And suddenly he said it, “you may recite your vows.” Dick was first.

“Falling for you was one of the stupidest decisions I have ever made, and I don’t regret it. Falling for you wasn’t like falling at all, it was coming back from work after a long day and coming back to you. And today I want to make promises to you that I will always keep,” he stopped to wipe his eyes and Wally found himself crying a little bit as well, “I promise to always hold your hand. I promise to always have food for you when you come home. I promise to love and grow with you, but not to grow up. I promise to always come back. I promise to love and respect you, and to build a life that we wouldn’t even be capable of imagining. Today I choose you Wallence West, and I’ll choose you over and over again, without a pause, and without a doubt, I’ll choose you. Everything in me recognizes your heart as my home and your arms as my shelter, I love you.” By now Dick was full out crying, not loudly are anything, there were just so many tears, he smiled through his own and whipped a few away with his thumb.

Wally took a shaky breath and prepared to say his vows, “Dragoste,” he saw Dick’s breath catch, and he smiled sweetly, “Dragostea este un cuvânt prea moale și folosit prea des pentru a descrie vreodată pasiunea feroce, infinită și aprinsă pe care o am în inima mea pentru tine. In fiecare zi în care petrec cu tine, mă simt mai mult îndrăgostită de binecuvântarea mea acela ești tu.” He heard Jason in the background, “I swear why did we ever doubt this boy, and he got the slight suspicion that his brothers understood what he was saying. “Și acestea sunt promisiunile mele pentru tine: Vreau să vă tratez cum meritați să fiți tratat. Vreau să-mi petrec toate nopțile pe lângă tine, când îți creezi o rană sau un sezon de zece ani de Birou cu tine. Vreau să vă dau totul, să mă întorc când se termină ziua. Vreau să vă sprijini dependența de ceri și să încerc toate recipientele familiei tale. Jur să te iubesc și să te stric, să îți dau totul. Jur să vă onorez și să vă respect, să vă sprijin și să vă încurajez. Promit să visez cu tine, să sărbătoresc cu tine și să te plimbi lângă tine prin ceea ce aduce viața. Îmi jur să râd cu tine și să te consolez în momente de bucurie și de momente de durere. Îți promit să te urmăresc întotdeauna, să te lupți pentru tine și să te iubesc necondiționat și cu toată inima pentru tot restul vieții mele. Tu ești cel mai bun prieten al meu și eu sunt cea mai norocoasă persoană de pe Pământ să te numesc a mea.”

_(-English Translation of Wally Vows-_

_Love, Love is too soft and used too often to describe the fierce, and infinite passion I have in my heart for you. Every day I spend with you, I feel more in love with my blessing, that's you. And these are my promises to you: I vow to treat you how you deserve to be treated. I vow to spend all my nights by your side, whether it be stitching up a wound or binging season ten of The Office with you. I vow to give you my all, to come back when the day is done. I vow to support your cereal addiction and try all of your family's recipes. I vow to love you and spoil you, to give you everything. I vow to honor you and respect you, support you and encourage you. I promise to dream with you, celebrate with you, and walk beside you through whatever life brings. I vow to laugh with you and comfort you during times of joy and times of sorrow. I promise to always pursue you, to fight for you, and love you unconditionally and wholeheartedly for the rest of my life. You are my best friend and I’m the luckiest person on Earth to call you mine.)_

Dick beamed brightly the biggest smile on his face, new tears rolled down his rosy cheeks and Wally couldn't help but brush them away. The rest of the ceremony was done with ease both too wrapped up in the joy of their emotions to truly pay attention to the words. And then they both heard the words they were so eager to hear. "You may kiss the groom." And Wally did so eagerly. 


End file.
